Treacherous
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Tony Stark era um homem experimentado. Então por que sentia aquela insegurança estranha? Talvez por estar completamente apaixonado. Spoilers de The Winter Soldier, slash, Stony e Stucky.


**TREACHEROUS**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: [2ª Gincana Vingadora]; Clint quer música, The Avengers, The Winter Soldier, Slash, MxM relationship, Stony (Steve Rogers e Tony Stark) com menção a Stucky. Drama, songfic. Música: Treacherous (T. Swift)

Advertências: Um ou outro palavrão. Emoções fortes.

Classificação: R

Capítulos: Oneshot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Tony Stark era um homem experimentado. Então por que sentia aquela insegurança estranha? Talvez por estar completamente apaixonado.

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Mesmo com todas as tentativas da HYDRA de impedir o resgate de Bucky Barnes, agora conhecido como Soldado Invernal, Tony Stark conseguira, com a ajuda dos demais vingadores, resgatar o rapaz de uma estação de treinamento na antiga União Soviética.

Não que Bucky tivesse vindo de bom grado. Foi preciso contar com a força de Thor para segurar o rapaz enquanto Tony Stark injetava um potente tranquilizante nele para que pudessem trazê-lo de volta aos Estados Unidos, não sem antes terem tido hematomas, ossos quebrados e cortes causados pelas capacidades assassinas do rapaz.

Nem bem chegaram aos Estados Unidos e os ainda vivos braços da Hydra os fizeram saber que precisariam escondê-lo e usaram os inúmeros contatos de Tony para levar Bucky para uma Clínica Particular de difícil acesso.

Sem falar que o Capitão América e o Gavião Arqueiro haviam tido bastante trabalho destruindo a instalação militar incrustada numa das muitas montanhas que circundavam os Lago Baikal, no sul da Sibéria. Algo que foi facilmente resolvido quando Hulk apareceu para, literalmente, dar uma força. E que força... Moera o local em minutos.

Thor gostara do lugar, afinal era um lago com mais de seiscentos quilômetros de comprimento e oitenta de largura e colecionava recordes: o maior lago de água doce da Ásia, o maior em volume de água do mundo, o mais antigo, com vinte e cinco milhões de anos e o mais profundo da terra, com mil seiscentos e oitenta metros de profundidade.

Bem ao gosto do Deus Nórdico algo tão gigantesco, bem como fora imensa a resistência que haviam enfrentado, mas enfim, agora tudo parecia bem, ou quase.

Estavam todos na clínica, há pelo menos quarenta e oito horas sem dormir direito, sem ir para casa. Todos menos Steve haviam tomado banho e trocado de roupa, o Capitão América se recusara a sair do lado de Bucky.

Sentado numa cadeira, vestido com seu velho uniforme, o escudo encostado à parede, o loiro esperava que os resultados dos diversos exames feitos em Bucky chegassem. Do lado de fora do quarto da Clínica na Áustria, exaustos, estavam seus amigos em trajes civis. Seus bons amigos. Ninguém arredara o pé de lá, a despeito dos pedidos de Steve e de Tony. Eles não deixavam nenhum dos seus para trás.

Natasha se jogara num pequeno sofá e cochilava de cansaço mental e físico. Thor usava uma calça jeans e camiseta e estava sentado ao lado de um mais que preocupado Tony Stark num impecável terno. Parecia que ele sempre tinha um terno à mão... Bruce Banner cochilava numa poltrona.

O único que parecia um pouco alheio era o Gavião Arqueiro. Talvez porque já soubesse o que era ser controlado por outra pessoa, como ocorrera com ele ao se passar para o lado de Loki sob o domínio mental extremo do Tesseract, também conhecido como Cubo Cósmico. Na verdade, ele observava sem parar o rosto de Tony. Sabia que ele e Steve tinham um relacionamento e não podia imaginar o que o poderoso empresário estava sentindo.

"Pare de olhar para mim com essa cara de pena, Clint. Steve precisava salvar Bucky, eu tenho os meios. Eles são amigos desde a infância."

"Só amigos?" Thor foi incisivo e direto ao ponto. "O desespero de Steve está longe de ser por um amigo."

"Isso é assunto meu e de Steve, não vou ficar falando sobre isso." Tony Stark na verdade sabia bem mais que aquilo. Sim, Steve e Bucky haviam dividido a infância, a vida no exército e a cama, mas e daí? Iria fazer o que? Arrancar os cabelos e ter um ataque de ciúmes do namorado? Não. Eram adultos e só queria que Steve ficasse bem, só isso.

E não era nada disso.

Tony se levantou e foi até a porta espiar pela pequena janela e viu seu Steve passando as mãos delicadamente pelos cabelos longos do jovem desmaiado. Aquilo doeu nele e não foi pouco. Viu Rogers descer o rosto e dar um beijo na testa de Bucky.

Stark fechou os olhos por uns momentos. Não queria imaginar aqueles dois juntos, mas talvez fosse bom começar a fazer aquilo. Talvez devesse apenas dizer que tudo estava bem, que entendia, que iria embora e deixaria Steve ficar com Bucky.

Se ainda fosse mesmo Bucky Barnes, se ainda houvesse uma esperança. Quão ruim Tony seria se quisesse que não houvesse mais nada do antigo amor de Steve no rapaz na cama?

**Put your lips close to mine**

**Coloque seus lábios perto dos meus**

**As long as they don't touch**

**Desde que eles não se toquem**

**Out of focus eye of eye**

**Fora de foco, fora de olhares**

**Till the gravity is too much**

**Até a gravidade é demais**

**And I'll do anything you say**

**E eu vou fazer qualquer coisa que você disser**

**If you say it with your hands**

**Se você disser isso com suas mãos**

**And I'd be smart to walk away**

**Eu seria inteligente se eu fosse embora**

**But you're quicksand**

**Mas você é areia movediça**

A mente de Tony ia em várias direções, analisando as situações. Mal percebeu quando Thor se aproximou por trás dele.

"Fale com ele. Já aprendi que aguentar tudo sozinho, tirar conclusões sem conversar, não é boa ideia. Nem tente mentir pra mim. Eu sou bom lendo reações, tenho centenas de anos de experiência. Você está cheio de dúvidas, sofrendo e sem saber o que fazer. Sem falar que não ouvi nenhuma piada sarcástica nos últimos dois dias. Ou seja, não parece você. Fale... Com... Ele."

"Thor..."

"Você o ama?" O Deus Nórdico baixou a voz. Entendia que aquele assunto era complicado por vezes, ao menos para humanos. Para ele era apenas dizer como se sentia e fazer o que bem quisesse, era um Deus, afinal.

"Que pergunta idiota é essa?" Tony riu e seus olhos tristes fizeram Thor abraçá-lo.

"Você não está sozinho." Thor murmurou sentindo que a fortaleza que Tony sempre demonstrava ser talvez não fosse tão forte assim.

"Eu só não esperava por isso. A vida tem subidas, tem descidas, tem coisas inesperadas. Eu aguento." Tony se desvencilhou dos braços poderosos e deu um sorriso amargo. Não queria ter esperanças. Não queria não estar preparado. Não iria pelo caminho da autocomiseração. Adorava riscos, emoções, mas não quando amava tanto... Seria imprudência sua confiar no amor que Steve dizia sentir por ele?

**This slope is treacherous**

**Esse declive é traiçoeiro**

**This path is reckless**

**Esse caminho é imprudente**

**This slope is treacherous**

**Esse declive é traiçoeiro**

**And I like it**

**E eu gosto**

"Eu acho que posso entender. Não escolhi amar um psicopata assassino e cheio de maluquices, estou falando de Loki, você sabe, apenas... Aconteceu. Também não esperava que ele quase destruísse o mundo, nem que fizesse tudo que fez e eu não consegui deixar de amá-lo." Thor ficou sem graça. Além de ter se apaixonado pelo Deus da Mentira, ele ainda ficara louco de amor por quem era seu irmão de criação, ou seja... Era duro para os humanos entenderem aquilo. Haviam sido criados como irmãos, não era mesmo? Não que ele visse problemas, mas sabia que havia inúmeras amarras morais em Midgard das quais ele não compartilhava, mas buscava compreender.

"Parece tão simples quando você fala..." Tony retrucou e relembrou como haviam se estranhado no início, ele e Rogers. Como fora difícil para o homem congelado por setenta anos entender que era uma nova chance de vida. Que tudo mudara de hora para outra mas que ele ainda podia fazer diferença na humanidade.

Tony Stark se apaixonara pela inocência, pelo patriotismo, pelo jeitão de salvador do mundo que Steve tinha. Pelo homem cheio de princípios, de caráter e fortaleza moral. Ficara mais feliz ainda ao saber que era correspondido, algo que não esperava, e então soubera que, apesar de todas as amarras da época em que vivera antes, Rogers havia amado um homem.

Bucky Barnes.

Fora extremamente difícil para Rogers falar sobre o assunto e Tony respeitara o tempo dele até que puderam ser inteiramente sinceros um com o outro sobre o que esperavam de um relacionamento a dois.

Para sua surpresa, Stark gostara do jeitão antiquado de Steve. Amor à moda antiga... Fidelidade, compromisso, amizade, companheirismo.

Eram princípios e vontades que Tony não pensava que mais alguém ligava em ter e adorava quem podia ser ao lado de Rogers. Transformara-se no ano que passara desde que haviam se beijado a primeira vez. Reaprendera a gostar de ficar em casa, ver filmes, conversar por horas, dormir e acordar com a mesma pessoa.

A confiança que Steve tinha nele a despeito de sua fama de conquistador e playboy facilitara tudo para que finalmente Tony admitisse a si mesmo que queria que ficassem juntos.

Saber sobre Bucky, no entanto, suscitara algum ciúme em Tony. Ele vira imagens do jovem e atlético rapaz que Steve amara e, tinha que ser sincero, apesar de sua incrível autoestima e segurança, sentia-se velho com seus quase quarenta anos pois já vivera experiências demais e, comparado a Bucky, que ainda estava na casa dos vinte e poucos anos, tal como Steve, sentia-se... (1)

Velho.

Claro que aquilo nunca fora um problema. Steve era animado, alegre até, quando estavam juntos. Faziam piada sobre ele ser um velhote por ter ficado congelado por setenta anos. E no sexo, bem... Tony sempre fora um amante mais que competente e Steve, apesar de só ter tido Bucky de homem em sua vida, era bom naquilo por puro instinto. Não apenas isso. Eram homens bonitos, bem cuidados, educados. Tony sentia-se no céu perto dele e não queria perder o que tinham. Ele era Tony Stark ou não era? Partido que meio mundo adoraria conquistar, bilionário, genial, incrível!

Isso não impedia Tony de estar inseguro como um adolescente. "Não me deixe, Steve..." Murmurou para si mesmo, mas foi ouvido por Thor que arqueou uma sobrancelha.

O asgardiano mordeu de leve os lábios. Entendia bem o que era amar, sofrer por amor. Isso era uma linguagem universal. Não ia deixar aquilo acontecer com Tony, ia? Tinha que pensar em Steve também, mas parecia tão injusto.

Tony escolhera Steve Rogers para ser seu amor após uma vida de playboy, de namoros sem tanta importância. Todo mundo sabia disso.

A Steve não parecera importar o passado de bon vivant de Tony, a fama de mulherengo, de ter muitos amantes, de não levar ninguém a sério.

Stark levara Steve muito a sério. Thor sabia, por ouvir contar, que ninguém jamais vira o Homem de Ferro ser tão fiel. E apaixonado.

O Deus do Trovão não tinha certeza se amar dependia de escolha, levando em conta seu amor por Loki, mas se dependia, Tony havia escolhido Steve Rogers para ser seu amor e aquilo poderia doer mais ainda se o Capitão América não escolhesse Tony agora.

**I can't decide if it's a choice**

**Eu não consigo decidir se isso é uma escolha**

**Getting swept away**

**Sendo varridos para longe**

**I hear the sound of my own voice**

**Eu escuto o som da minha própria voz**

**Asking you to stay**

**Pedindo para você ficar**

**And all we are is skin and bone trained to get along**

**E tudo que somos é pele e ossos treinados para estarem juntos**

**Forever going with the flow but you're friction**

**Sempre indo com o fluxo mas você é um desgaste**

Dois médicos entraram no quarto e alguns minutos depois, um abatido Steve Rogers, ainda com a roupa com que fora resgatar o rapaz, saía de lá.

"Você quer tomar um banho, trocar de roupa?" Tony perguntou chegando mais perto de Steve que tinha o rosto contrito.

"Não sabem se algum dia ele vai se lembrar sequer de quem ele era. Há alguma chance, mas muito remota. Pelo que entendi, basicamente fizeram dúzias de lavagens cerebrais nele." Steve ergueu o rosto com os olhos cheios de lágrimas para Stark. "Eles derreteram a mente dele!" Havia tanta dor nos olhos azuis e uma expressão tão perdida que o Homem de Ferro pensou que ele parecia com um garoto de dez anos, no máximo.

Tony apertou os lábios num ricto de agonia. Não sabia bem o que dizer, então apenas fez. Desconsiderou a plateia formada pelos amigos e puxou Steve para um abraço apertado, fazendo carinho na nuca descoberta pelos cabelos curtos do namorado. "Vamos fazer tudo que pudermos. Alguém em algum lugar saberá como fazer algo e, se não existir ninguém, eu e Bruce vamos inventar alguma coisa, certo?"

"Quando eu não tinha nada, quando eu era um moleque magro que todo mundo espancava, quando minha mãe morreu, ele estava lá. E agora... Eu não estive lá para ele, ele aguentou tudo sozinho e eu não estava lá." Steve murmurou agarrado em Tony sem se importar se estava rasgado, sujo, derrotado.

"Acho que todos nós sabemos que nem sempre podemos salvar todos, Steve. Você fez o que podia, você o trouxe de volta." A voz de Clint soou um tanto fria. Ele não era de ser sentimental. Quase nunca.

"Quem, quem eu trouxe de volta? Foi Bucky ou um monstro sem coração que sequer sabe quem eu sou?" Steve respondeu em murmúrios, cansado demais para querer ser assertivo.

Tony respirou fundo. Tinha que dizer algumas coisas, mas não queria falar na frente de todo mundo. "Vamos, vou levar você para tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e comer alguma coisa. Vamos deixar os médicos trabalharem e irei me inteirar de tudo e fazer o possível para ajudar o seu amor, certo?" Disse mais que gostaria, fora indiscreto, mas se havia algo que Tony sabia fazer era descobrir coisas com sua genialidade. Queria ver a reação de Steve ao que dissera, queria saber o que esperar. E não queria saber...

**This slope is treacherous**

**This path is reckless**

**This slope is treacherous**

**I I i like it**

**Esse declive é traiçoeiro**

**Esse caminho é imprudente**

**Esse declive é traiçoeiro**

**E eu eu eu gosto**

Steve afastou-se dele imediatamente. Thor ficou olhando com ar perdido para Tony. Ele dissera mesmo aquilo? Bruce acordara em alerta ao sentir um cutucão de Natasha que fingira estar desligada, mas prestava atenção.

Um silêncio um tanto estranho e então a voz do Capitão América soou. "O... O que você disse?" Seus olhos luziam e ele secou as lágrimas com a mão, sem tirar os olhos de Stark.

"Que vou fazer o possível." Um sorrisinho sem graça. Tony Stark nunca ficava sem graça.

"Não foi isso exatamente o que você disse." Havia alguma raiva na voz do super soldado ou era impressão?

"Podemos ter essa conversa depois? Tem gente demais aqui." Tony reassumiu seu jeitão arrogante.

"Não finja que está tudo bem. Eu sinto que não está. Eu sei que não está. Eu estou cansado, imundo e sentindo dor no meu coração, mas eu não sou idiota. Por que disse que Bucky é meu amor?" Steve foi direto ao ponto.

Tony deu outro longuíssimo suspiro. Pelo visto teria que ser ali, à frente de todo mundo. Que fosse. Não era homem de correr da raia. Pigarreou de leve e encarou o namorado. "Eu só quis aclarar bem as coisas. Eu sei toda sua história com ele, Steve. Eu entendo, não se preocupe. Ele voltou. Quantas pessoas podem recuperar um amor perdido? Quantas recebem uma segunda chance? Não é como se eu fosse um adolescente apaixonado e estivesse prestes a entrar numa crise. Como eu disse, eu entendo. Quer tomar seu banho agora?"

Stark mantinha-se no controle embora sentisse suas pernas bambas, uma sensação terrível de solidão se acercando dele. Faria qualquer coisa para Steve ficar com ele. Amava-o totalmente, mas não ia exigir algo assim. Sem falar que ele não era exatamente um santo conspurcado em sua honra ou um rapazinho inocente. Rogers sabia com quem estava saindo e pior, sabia o passado absurdamente cheio de traições, bebedeiras, festas regadas a mulheres e homens. Talvez ele não fosse mesmo homem para Steve. Um passado obscuro demais.

Mas queria tanto apenas voltar para casa com o loiro que enternecia seu coração...

**And I will get you a, get you alone**

**E eu vou pegar vou pegar você sozinho**

**Your name has echoed through my mind**

**Seu nome ecoou pela minha cabeça**

**And I just think you should, think you should know**

**Eu só acho que você deveria, que você deveria saber**

**That nothing safe is worth the driving and i would**

**Que nada que é seguro vale a pena ser dirigido e eu iria**

**I'd follow you, follow you home**

**Eu sigo você, sigo você até em casa**

**I'll follow you, follow you home**

**Eu iria segui-lo, segui-lo até em casa**

Steve tremia. Seus lábios tremiam. Seu corpo estava quase em colapso. Estava ficando vermelho. De pura raiva. "Seu grande filho da puta!"

Tony arregalou os olhos e quase foi esmagado pela força absurda com que foi espremido numa parede pelo homem que todos sabiam quão honrado era. "Mas... O que..." Será que o Capitão... Que ele... Sentiu o coração pular acelerando mais e mais. "Você ainda..."

**This hope is treacherous**

**Essa esperança é traiçoeira**

**This daydream is dangerous**

**Esse devaneio é perigoso**

**This hope is treacherous**

**Essa esperança é traiçoeira**

**I I I, I I I, I I I**

**Eu eu eu, eu eu eu, eu eu eu**

"Filho. Da. Puta!" Steve colou seus lábios aos de Tony num beijo urgente, espremendo-o com seu corpo maior, roubando-lhe o fôlego, a sanidade, sem se importar se estavam com todos os amigos ali. Sempre foram discretos, Rogers era um tanto tímido, jamais se haviam beijado na frente de ninguém ali... Jamais. Ele não se importava. Arfava em desespero quando afastou a boca da de Tony. "Não se atreva!"

"UAU!" Natasha exclamou com um sorrisinho safado no rosto. "Calor, não?"

"Nem comece." Clint revirou os olhos. Mulheres.

"Steve, mas... Eu..."

"Eu prometi, não foi? Eu disse a você que o amava, não disse? Eu fui para sua casa, eu deitei na sua cama, eu reparti minha alma com você. Pensa que eu tenho que tipo de honra? Você é meu amor, idiota! Não ouse, nem por um segundo duvidar disso, compreendeu?" Afastou-se bufando. "Vou tomar banho, trocar de roupa e você vai me arrumar um quarto em algum lugar. Vou fazer você lembrar..." Voltou-se com o olhar faiscando. "Eu amava Bucky. Amei demais, fui leal, sincero, honesto e apaixonado. Mas o tempo de nós dois se foi. Minha vida mudou completamente. Eu amo você. Eu jamais minto. E eu não xingava!"

O coração de Tony Stark encheu-se de luz, de esperança, de felicidade. Não quisera acreditar que poderia... Mas podia... Quer dizer... "Desculpe." Falou com a voz melindrada de alegria entremeada de lágrimas. Ele não pedia desculpas...

"Aceitas." Foi tudo que Steve disse antes de sair pela porta em direção ao que lhe disseram ser um bom local para tomar banho e se trocar.

"O grande Tony Stark pedindo desculpas? O mundo vai acabar!" Clint comentou e foi calado com um beliscão de Natasha.

"Acho que todos devemos ir dormir e ver o que podemos fazer quanto ao Bucky, depois." Bruce se levantou de onde estivera, caminhou até Tony, deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas. "Não perca esse cara. Não vai achar outro. Nunca mais."

"Eu sei..." Tony respondeu antes de sair correndo atrás de seu Capitão América. De repente a vida pareceu cheia de esperança, por mais que fosse assustador. Sonhar podia ser um problema, mas não era assim que se vivia às vezes?

De sonhos?

* * *

Nota:

(1) In The Invincible Iron Man #500 it's revealed that Tony is 35 years old. Tomei a licença de aumentar um pouco para o que eu queria na fanfic.  
Como eu já havia dito no meu profile, vou me dedicar a Avengers. Vejamos se gostam do meu estilo. Obrigada pela leitura e, será que mereço comentários? ^^


End file.
